User talk:Raizza Shimono
Class Template Could you switch the images for the class template? I try to do so earlier, but programming isn't my forte. The images are both being used for the wrong class. The badge for S class is being used for A class, and vice versa with A class's badge. In addition, I don't think it was really necessary to make a new header everytime for a response. As with the last message I left, it was under the same topic.There didn't appear to be any reason to have to make an entirely new header when the subject is estenitally the same. Plus if you check in WikiActivity, it does tell you which section the message was left under. ShikiKira (talk) 05:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I just look up Hinokr's profile, so I kind of had a question. Shouldn't she be the one making the rules on this wiki instead of you? She is the founder of this wiki, even though she's rarely here. We're pretty much supposed to be adhering to her rules and how she wants the wiki to be. ShikiKira (talk) 06:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I know she doesn't own the wiki, but she is the one that created this particular one of them. I know how the hierarchy works, I'm an admin on the prince of tennis wiki. But still, as she is the founder, which means she ranks above you even though you did adopt the wiki, we're are supposed to be following how she wants the wiki to be done such as the name orders, how the pages should be made to look, and etc. ShikiKira (talk) 08:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Not Around Hello Raizza-san. I won't be around here in the wiki for a while. It's because the internet connection at home got disconnected because my mom didn't pay the monthly fee. Until she pays it, I won't be of much help here in the wiki. If I have the time though, I might go to an internet cafe just to check things out just like I did today. Anyway, if you need me to do something for the wiki, don't hesitate and just ask me. Just contact me through text. I will be sending to you my mobile phone number in your email. I don't like to give it to you through here in the wiki because other people can see it. 09:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Discussion I wouldn't go so far as to revert all work. The best course would be ask Hinokr for her opinion on things rather than going to an extreme. ShikiKira (talk) 20:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Discussion: Continued Ahahaha. I'm actually very happy that the there are people who edited this page. When I started it, I didn't know what to do so basically I gave up. Lame it may seem, but hey, I was just in middle school back then. Well, I know that your thinking about my position as the so-called "FOUNDER", but by the time that I wanted to continue this, Hummingbird came about and so did a whole nes bunch of anime. In this wiki, I think the top 5 in the rankings have more in both experience and passion for this so I don't think that me being the founder is relevant. I just hope this wiki flourishes more. Hinokr (talk) 04:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Hinokr Kotomi Nope, Original/Repeat stated Aijima Kotomi died 15 years prior to the game. So Otoya was only a year and some months old when she passed. It's really only logical that Cecil is older than Otoya as Otoya has no memories that we know of concerning Cecil, and Cecil knew their mother a bit longer before she disappeared back to Japan. Also in Debut, Otoya may be speaking about his adopted mother when he goes to see the house he used live in with her. I have no clue if his adopted mother passed away as well or not, but he said he planted sunflowers in the yard while he was waiting for her hospital release. Personally, I can't imagine any dignified woman being able to get over a break up with the man she loves, then having his kid, and then immediately having another kid with some other man in the span of two something years. ShikiKira (talk) 22:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I see. None of the previous reviews I've read stated anything about Kotomi being alive, and personally, that still sounds like a load of BS (for the game, not you). So that means Cecil was about 12-13... when he meets Haruka in Original/Repeat. That would really explain why he acts like a spoiled, little brat. He's not really mentally a teenager, and I'm guessing his body aged faster because of his being cursed to be a cat. This will lead to a very interesting plotline if Kotomi came to actually see Cecil at the agency. ShikiKira (talk) 16:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Active again Hello Raizza-san. The internet connection at home is back so now I can be active again everyday. 12:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Actually, I don't speak Japanese, but I can recognise the kanji parts because it's the same as Chinese. Um, I posted up the Japanese bits on my profile because that's the transcript for the All Star Drama CD: Moshimo no☆Prince-sama♪ tracks. I don't really know what to do with them yet as there's no English translations of them, and I have no idea which blog I found them on anymore. ShikiKira (talk) 20:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Ban? Can we ban this IP address: 71.209.131.182? The editor just vandalized Otori Eichiro and Mikado Nagi's pages. ShikiKira (talk) 22:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Date? I was just wondering, but does the original/repeat UtaPri game state anywhere the specific days you're playing like what the first day of school is in April and such? ShikiKira (talk) 04:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! I've been curious about the first day since I started writing my fanfic, and researching the school systems. ShikiKira (talk) 06:39, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Disable Photo Upload Hello Raizza-san. Would it be okay with you to temporarily disable photo uploading in the wiki? It's because there are now so many duplicate images with different file names. Some users just don't know how to use the Replace Image option. I'd really like to fix that. I still don't know if disabling photo upload is possible, I'm currently inquiring the tech support group, but if it is, let me know if it's okay with you. Happy New Year! [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 15:58, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Tabber CSS Hello Raizza-san. I noticed that the tabber have extra lines. I tried removing them through using a different tabber style but it seems that I just couldn't get rid of it. Would you be able to remove those extra lines? They don't really appear right. Let me know if you can't so that I can ask for help with the tech support. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Here is a screenshot of the tabber when viewed in my browser. I use Google Chrome. You will notice the extra lines in the tabber nav. About disabling photo upload, I will be doing that sometime today. I will make a post about it in the news section so users will know. On to another topic Raizza-san. Does you school offer full scholarships for 2nd coursers? Please let me know if there is. I'm seriously thinking of taking up the same Japanese course as you. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 08:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Scholarship Oh that's not what I meant as a 2nd courser. 2nd courser is someone who already got a degree and wants to go back to school to take up/study a different degree. For me, I already finished my BS Nursing and got my license last 2009 but I really still want to study on something that I'm really interested in. And that something is taking up the same course as you. So, please please let me know if there are full scholarships for 2nd coursers. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 05:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Urgh! I can't apply to your school then since I'm not a graduate there and it has been more than 3 years since my first undergrad graduation. I pass the last two criteria though. Anyway, thanks for fixing the bug in the tabber. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 10:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wiki Tabber CSS I really don't know why but the tabber still appears the same with the screenshot I showed you even though you've fixed the bug already. I tried clearing browser history but it didn't work. It's also the same when I use Mozilla Firefox. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Raizza-san. I was able to fix the double lines in the tabber nav. The things is I removed the rounded borders. RyaNayR said that if I choose the rounded borders it would conflict with Wikia.css or something. You can read RyaNayR's explanation in my talk page. Anyway, please take a look at the new tabber. Let me know if you agree to that style. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 06:52, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Images Clean-up Hello Raizza-san. As you already know, I'm currently doing a massive image clean-up. The wiki only allows official images, right?? By the way, I'm also working on a detailed categorization of images. But since you're the one who's most familiar on the Navigation Images, can I leave that to you? [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 12:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll do my best too. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sound no Prince-sama Template It's readable and the color isn't harsh to the eyes but the patterns are too large. It doesn't look right, for me. Kind of distracting? When I opened the page, the first thing I notice is the pattern instead of the contents in the template. Making the patterns smaller, the same size as the patterns in the cover image, would be great. It'll be noticeable but not overwhelming the contents. The patterns in the Shining Theatrical Troupe template is just like that. That's my opinion on it. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 14:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. My mom got angry at me for staying up late last night so I had to immediately log-out. And yes, the template is starting to look better than before. But maybe you could make the patterns a bit more smaller? If you can, that would be perfect. [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 09:54, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Nah, you didn't really keep me up late. I always stay up late and I've always been scolded for that specially when I do nothing else but browse the internet and satisfying my otaku desires lol. And switching to Message Wall would be great :D [[User:Celestetwit|'celeste☆twit♪serei☆chan']] ☆''' [[User_talk:Celestetwit|'''talk]] ☆''' [[User_blog:Celestetwit|'''blog]] 11:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC)